Mas que simples pensamientos
by Nghtevans26
Summary: Julie es una chica que pueda parecer común, pero esconde un oscuro secreto que ni ella misma puede recordar...hasta que cierto asesino de capucha blanca y sonrisa cortada se cruza en su vida, Jeff The Killer


Holaa, que tal? Aquí les presento mi primer fanfic, llevo algo de tiempo pensando en subirlo pero finalmente me decidí a hacerlo, es la primera vez que publico algo que escribo y espero y les guste :) Ok, basta de mi pequeña charla, vayamos directo al capítulo.

Relato, acciones

**Palabras**

(Pensamientos)

(**N/A **nota de la autora)

***voces***

No soy muy buena para presentaciones, pero hare lo que pueda. Mi nombre es Julie, tengo 17 años, soy de estatura un poco baja, piel clara, ojos café oscuro y de cabello negro hasta los hombros, entre liso y ondulado. Voy en quinto semestre de preparatoria, pero cambie de instituto a mitad del curso porque fui expulsada de mi escuela anterior por una pelea con dos tipos que no dejaban de molestarme al irme a casa. Ambos eran tipos listos, pero no muy amables, eran los tipos "perfectos" que se comportaban como angelitos en casa, se llevaban bien con todo el mundo, sacaban muy buenas notas, buena onda, amables a simple vista y bla bla bla…pero esos "angelitos" no eran iguales con todos, un claro ejemplo era yo. Verán, durante toda la preparatoria fui tomada como una antisocial y no tenía amigos, pero era algo que muchos profesores no entendían pues era tranquila, sacaba buenas notas, tenía educación y modales. Y por qué todo eso? Verán, desde que mis padres murieron en ese accidente hace 3 años, nada fue igual.

(Julie Pov)

Suena el despertador y me levanto con algo de esfuerzo, a pesar de la oscuridad, la poca luz que provenía de este me dejo ver la hora, 5:30 am, me levante y me metí a bañar. Pasaron aproximadamente 25 minutos hasta que salí del baño para vestirme. Mi atuendo consistía en una sudadera negra con capucha por fuera, una blusa morada oscuro por dentro (ya que en la ciudad donde vivo el frio es algo muy común), una pantalón de mezclilla y converse negros. Cuando termine de vestirme me dispuse a guardar mis cosas mientras daba un vistazo a la hora.

-**6:15...-**susurre a mí misma- **debo de darme prisa si quiero llegar a buen tiempo**-termine de arreglar mi mochila y salí de mi habitación

Justo cuando salí de esta, me encontré con una mujer de unos 35 años, alta, de piel clara, ojos azules claro y cabello café. Vestía un uniforme medico con algo de sangre sobre él, se veía bastante cansada pero eso no quitaba una sonrisa que había obtenido al verme. Su nombre era Andrea.

Andrea: **Buenos días Julie, quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?-**a pesar de su notable cansancio, no dejaba de sonreír

Julie: **Buenos días Andrea**-le devolví una pequeña sonrisa- **tranquila, yo puedo hacerme el desayuno, tu descansa**-veo su uniforme con sangre-**ya estuviste muy ocupada anoche**

Andrea: **De acuerdo, suerte en tu primer día de clases**-se retiró a una habitación que estaba enfrente de la mía

Se preguntaran ¿Quién es Andrea?, pues, ella es como una especie de tía adoptiva o algo parecido. Ella era muy amiga de mis padres, y cuando ellos murieron, ella no dudo ni un segundo y se ofreció a cuidar de mí, desde entonces vivo con ella. Es medico en el hospital de la ciudad, no estoy segura de en qué está especializada, pero sin duda debe ser importante porque ocupa mucho tiempo en su trabajo y rara vez está en casa, pero cuando tiene la oportunidad trata de estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Solamente me hice un sándwich, tome un poco de cereal y una botella de agua para guardarlos en mi mochila. (Sé que le dije a Andrea que desayunaría, pero desde hace ya un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que en realidad me gusta caminar a la escuela sin prisa alguna y el desayunar me quitaría algo de tiempo valioso para hacer eso jejeje) Salí de mi casa y me dispuse a caminar serenamente hacia mi nueva escuela.

/

Pasaba a lado de un bosque, un gran y oscuro bosque en el que uno sentiría que con el simple hecho de entrar podía perderse. Solo tenía que pasar unos metros del bosque y caminar unas 5 cuadras más para llegar, pero justo por la mitad del bosque, una extraña sensación de que algo o alguien me seguían me invadió al instante. Una voz un poco madura y seria me decía ***ten mucho cuidado con cada movimiento que hagas*** mientras que otra más joven y segura insistía una y otra vez ***enfréntalo, si tienes problemas ya me ocupare yo***

-**no, claro que no**-susurre en un tono muy poco oíble

Luego de unos segundos, logre escuchar el crujir de unas ramas detrás de mí e instantáneamente voltee…nada, ni una sola alma pasaba.

-**les dije, aquí no hay nadie más que yo**-pronuncie en un tono un poco más alto para después continuar caminando, no pasaron ni 3 segundos y la sensación volvió, por lo cual respondí a esta de una manera extraña diciendo-**o quizás no sea así…**

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, logre escuchar el sonido de alguien pararse detrás de mí. Después de eso, la sensación nunca volvió y continúe de camino a la escuela.

/

El día fue tal y como me lo espere, durante mi bienvenida a mi "adorable" grupo (nótese mi súper sarcasmo :p) la risa, burla y miradas fijas se notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia sin esfuerzo (enserio, que esta gente no sabe lo que significa disimular?!) y así continuo durante todo el día…bueno, digamos que a pesar de todo, al final no estuvo tan malo.

(Flashblack)

Suena el timbre de ida, todos comienzan a salir como estampida de toros mientras el profesor se despide de ellos.

Profesor de historia: (**N/A **:D que gran nombre se me ha ocurrido!) **De acuerdo jóvenes, recuerden que para mañana necesito que me traigan los datos para iniciar su proyecto de historia-**anota unos requisitos en el pizarrón y se retira

Mientras todos salían, me quede un minuto para tomar esos apuntes que seguramente nadie más había tomado…o quizás si

-**que no se supone que los proyectos deben ser de ciencias, física o algo así?- **(._. que no son lo mismo?) voltee a varios lados para ver de dónde provenía esa voz femenina y me encuentro con una joven de casi mi estatura, de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro colocho largo y ojos café claro parada a lado de mi

Julie: **supongo, pero a decir verdad, se me hace mucho más fácil que sea sobre esto y no de aquello-**guardo mis cosas, las acomodo y me paro

Ella nota que iba a retirarme del salón-**oye, que te parece si lo hacemos juntas?-**al escuchar eso me detengo y se me acerca-**sé que te parecerá raro puesto que es tu primer día acá, pero me alegro de que no seas como aquellas tres brujas**

Julie: Me volteo y la veo seriamente, note que su ropa consistía en una blusa azul oscuro de mangas cortas con una chaqueta de mezclilla, pantalón negro y unos flats azul grisáceo-**no me esperaba que hubiera ese tipo de gente aquí, y como es que lograste suponer eso?**

**-pues créeme que sí, y estas se llevan el premio mayor-**da una pequeña sonrisa-**pero que descortés de mi parte-**me extiende la mano-**soy Alice Winfrey, un placer conocerte…y eso era bastante notable, desde que entraste aquí no habías dicho ni una sola palabra pero sí que te notabas amble…seria, pero amable**

Julie: Le estrecho su mano-**Julie Wright, un placer…**-recordé del tema principal- **y, de que sería nuestro tema en el proyecto?**

Alice: mirando la pizarra algo decepcionada-**bueno, lo primero sería buscar a 3 personas más, sin ellas no hay equipo :/**

Julie: la quedo viendo-**cierto…y conoces a alguien más de aquí?**

Alice: se queda pensando por un tiempo-**…...-**me voltea a ver algo indecisa-**bueno…en este grupo conozco a tres tipos que podrían ayudarnos**-suena una alarma pequeña, se alza la manga de su muñeca y se logra ver que mira un pequeño reloj-** ya es hora de irme a casa, mañana te los presento**

Julie: guardo la última libreta-**ok..**(2:30 de la tarde, supongo que debe llegar temprano a casa)

Alice: yéndose del aula-**nos vemos luego, Julie**

Aunque tenía ganas de despedirme, la pequeña confusión que ahora se encontraba en mis pensamientos no me dejaba en paz, hasta que una voz bastante confiable y educada hablo ***Andrea te está esperando, no vayas a preocuparla*** y finalmente decidí irme

(Fin de flashback)

Ya estaba a unos pocos metros de mi casa y todo estaba bastante calmado…hasta que note que la puerta principal estaba totalmente abierta (quizás y no la cerro bien y el aire la abrió…) y con forme me acerco, noto que hay algo de sangre en la entrada (de seguro fue de hoy en la mañana que entro, luego limpiare eso…) y ahora que estoy mucho más cerca…algo instintivo me obliga en concentrarme en la ventana de abajo y noto una sombra (Andrea?) masculina que tenía un gran cuchillo de cocina y cabellera larga (ANDREA!) y algo en mi hace que deje mis cosas tiradas en la calle para salir corriendo hacia la casa.

-**Andre…!-**mi grito fue interrumpido, pero no por alguien, sino por mí misma…sentía que algo no andaba bien conmigo, pero aun así me deje llevar

Justo cuando entre a mi casa, cerré la puerta muy lentamente para no hacer ni un solo ruido e instantáneamente fui a la cocina, tome un cuchillo simple pero bien afilado de la gaveta y me dirigí con cautela a la sala. Cuando llegue, no había nadie y luego de unos segundos escuche un ruido en la planta de arriba. Me dirigí a las escaleras y lentamente comencé a subirlas. Cuando por fin logre subir a la planta, note que la puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta y que había alguien adentro por su sombra. Con arma en mano, me coloque cerca a la puerta, dude por unos segundos, pero algo hizo que aumentaran las ansias y de un segundo para otro azote la puerta dispuesta a atacar a quien estuviese enfrente…

Andrea: deja caer un kit de primeros auxilios-**AHHH!- **(**N/A **les presento mis súper reales y creíbles efectos de gritos :3) se da cuenta de que soy yo y se pone su mano en su pecho por el susto-**por dios Julie, no me espantes así**

Julie: bajo el cuchillo junto con un suspiro de alivio-**perdona Andrea, vi sangre en la entrada y creí que alguien había entrado a la casa…**-sentí que mi voz quería quebrarse y baje la mirada-**y tuve miedo de que te hicieran daño**

Andrea: se acercó a mí-**Julie…**-me abrazo-**mientras estemos juntas, nada malo nos pasará**-tomo mi cara con ambas manos y la alzo de tal modo que la viera a los ojos-**lamento haberte preocupado,-**recogió el kit médico-**4 horas luego de que te fuiste llamaron del hospital y cuando volví olvide que había dejado unos bisturís en el mismo bolsillo que las llaves de la casa-**me enseño su mano derecha, esta tenia algunos cortes que sangraban-** y pues fui rápido a tu habitación para buscar vendas**

Julie: inmediatamente que termino de hablar tome el kit de primeros auxilios, saque vendas y alcohol-**déjame ayudarte, siéntate**-ella se sentó en mi cama y poco a poco le fui curando las heridas.

Andrea: nuestras miradas se cruzan y me da una sonrisa-**gracias, Julie…-**pone una cara de 0_0 –**CASI LO OLVIDO! Julie, adivina que-**se veía muy entusiasmada por lo que iba a decirme

Julie: la miro un poco confundida-**que?**

Andrea: **….**-me sonríe muchísimo más-**compre para hacer costillas :D!**

Julie: como si ante mi hubiese presenciado un milagro, di un gran salto de alegría y entusiasmo**-HURRA! **(que?! Me encanta la carne!)

Andrea: se pauso la fiesta- **Julie…**

Julie: **._. qué ocurre?**-no lograba captar el porqué de la cara que tenía…una voz infantil y femenina hablo de repente ***tan bonito que andabamos celebrando :c ***

Andrea: **donde está tu mochi…?**-antes de que terminara, salí corriendo por ella…luego me encargaría de "contemplar" las costillas

/

Ya eran las 9 pm en punto, había terminado de ponerme mi pijama y estaba dispuesta para dormir cuando Andrea abre la puerta de mi habitación con su uniforme ya limpio

Andrea: con una cálida sonrisa-**ya voy para el turno de noche, que descanses bien, Julie**

Julie: le devolví sonrisa pequeña-**gracias Andrea, suerte**

Ella cerró la puerta de mi habitación, me pare para apagar la lámpara que tenía en mi escritorio y posteriormente me fui a dormir

/

Hacía mucho más frio de lo normal y una rara sensación de ser observada me levanto y me incomodo hasta ya no poder dormir, me senté en mi cama y note que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta, la cual está a unos 2 metros a lado de mi cama, me pare de la cama y camine hacia ella para después cerrarla (curioso, yo recordaba que la había cerrado bien). Me quede unos segundos tratando de analizar la situación, hasta que mi oído de alguna forma logro oír un minúsculo sonido de algo afilado y volteé sin pensarlo dos veces…lo que me encontré...eso me helo los huesos…en un rincón de mi habitación alumbrado por la luz de luna, había una persona, una persona viéndome con un chuchillo de cocina en mano. Era un chico de una edad no muy mayor a la mía, traía una sudadera con capucha blanca llena de sangre y pantalones negros, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello era muy negro y parecía quemado, sus ojos oscuros estaban rodeados de un borde negro por quemaduras de parpados y tenía una gran y escalofriante sonrisa de oreja a oreja tallada a mano. No pasaron ni 2 segundos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia a mí.

Julie: mi cuerpo no me respondía para nada, ***solo espera unos segundos más…vamos, acércate*** solamente alcance a decir-**q-quién eres?**- y posteriormente no pude decir nada más, mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, baje la mirada de tal modo en que arte de mi cabello me cubriera la cara al mismo tiempo que notaba que tenía mis ojos cristalizados (como es esto posible? Para ser sincera, el que tenga un arma y que tenga una apariencia diferente no me asusta! Por qué no puedo controlar lo que hago?!)

El alzo su cuchillo con una mano y con la otra puso su dedo índice en su boca cortada para indicar silencio mientras se acercaba más y más-**shhh…**-ahora nos encontrábamos frente a frente a menos de un metro de distancia…comenzaba a alzar su cuchillo mientras decía- **Go To Sleep**


End file.
